1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting device, more particularly to an adjustable supporting device for a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional supporting device for a display panel (not shown) that includes a supporting base 10, a coupling seat 20 disposed on top of the supporting base 10, and a mounting unit 30 coupled to the display panel and connected pivotally to the coupling seat 20 using a screw bolt 40 that extends through the mounting unit 30 and the coupling seat 20 and engages threadedly a nut 50. Due to frictional engagement between the screw bolt 40 and the coupling seat 20, and between the screw bolt 40 and the mounting unit 30, the mounting unit 30 is maintained at a desired orientation.
However, when the orientation of the mounting unit 30 is adjusted, it is required to act an external force not less than a sum of frictional forces between the screw bolt 40 and the coupling seat 20, and between the screw bolt 40 and the mounting unit 30 on the screw bolt 40 or the nut 50, thereby resulting in inconvenience during operation. Furthermore, the conventional supporting device is not suitable for a display panel having a weight greater than the sum of the frictional forces between the screw bolt 40 and the coupling seat 20, and between the screw bolt 40 and the mounting unit 30.